Dont Kiss And Tell
by Sawadork
Summary: 3AM is a good time for this...right?


**now there is no plot to this its straight up gay sex so what up its ur boi gate trying his hand at smut. pls be gentle i did my best.**

* * *

Most people collide in a feverish tangle of limbs. Not Reborn and Tsuna. They had just been laying together at 3AM, watching cheesy infomercials you only find at those times. Both had laid together after dinner, just wanting some down time. It was almost like a tradition that every friday they'd stay up together and watch bad 70s sitcoms. It was a means where they could just enjoy each other's presence. But some nights it was heated and feverish as they wanted to have more than just down time.

Reborn was always the one to instigate it. Tsuna was rubbish at this stuff as he was too embarrassed and clumsy to be able to do much besides blush and back out at the last second. Reborn never minded as he made it a slow transition. First there were small pecks here and there. Reborn was ready to leave it at that. But then Tsuna had pressed further against Reborn, kissing him harder than just a peck.

"Aren't we forward tonight?" Reborn murmured. He skirted his fingers lightly against Tsuna's sides.

"Shush," Tsuna said through a laugh. "You're ruining it."

Reborn kissed him again, smiling. He smiled into it. Tsuna ran his hands through Reborn's hair, down his face, and stopped at his collar. He pulled away, looking into Reborn's eyes, a silent question.

"You should know my answer by now, Love", Reborn muttered. He pulled on Tsuna's shirt so he was on top, straddling Reborn's hips.

"I want to know if you wanna, though. That's how awkward sex happens."

Reborn snickered. "There's nothing awkward if you know what you're doing. And believe me, I know what I'm doing."

Tsuna felt his face flame as he was once again thrown on his back. And his shirt was gone suddenly and he was gasping and writhing with pleasure as Reborn kissed him roughly while rubbing his growing erection through his jeans. He whimpered slightly before he realized his mistake. Reborn stopped, drawing back and slowing down. He moved on from kissing Tsuna and trailed soft kisses down Tsuna's neck, all the way to his collarbone.

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered bashfully. Reborn was staring at him and it turned him on but embarrassed him even more.

"I can't help admiring beauty when I see it, Tsuna." Reborn mumbled. He bit down suddenly on Tsuna's collarbone, leaving marks that trailed down his chest. He grated his nails softly as he went; it made Tsuna gasp and moan wickedly.

"Shall we move to a more comfortable place?" Reborn muttered against Tsuna's stomach.

Tsuna was panting and slightly dazed but he nodded. Reborn smiled, pulling Tsuna upright. He guided Tsuna along by his hand down the hall and into their room. He closed the door and immediately felt himself be pinned to the door.

He was slightly taller than Tsuna but that didn't stop him from grinding against Reborn, heatedly pulling him towards his height as he attacked Reborn's lips. The tables always turned once the bedroom door closed. Only a few people actually knew how passive Reborn could get in bed if he was comfortable around you. It was something Tsuna relished in, knowing he was one of the few to be able to do this.

Reborn's shirt was left on the floor but his binder was left alone. It was a sports one so there was no worries of Reborn cracking a rib if it got too tight. His pants were next to go and he stepped out of them and Tsuna felt his knees hit the bed as he continued to kiss Reborn. He fell onto the the bed and dragged Reborn with him as they fell. Reborn took over from there as he pushed Tsuna back, trailing down until he was on his knees, sliding the zipper to Tsuna's jeans down slowly, mocking Tsuna as he looked up and saw a painfully tense expression.

"Thirsty?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna groaned, falling back. It was best to not goad Reborn on as he would go as far as he could. But his groan turned into a croaky moan as Reborn was palming his member through his shorts, making it harder by the second.

"P- _Please_ ", Tsuna moaned. He felt his hips shift at the stimulation and Reborn laughed. Reborn moved his shorts so his cock sprang free and pumped it slowly. Tsuna bit the back of his hand so he would go any louder but it was hard as Reborn had just gone down on him, taking his member into his mouth almost to the base.

He shook as he tried to contain his moans but Reborn wrapped his tongue around him. Tsuna gasped loudly. Reborn was sucking on the tip, pumping what he couldn't reach as he bobbed up and down, faster and faster. He felt teeth graze his shaft and there was a firm hand at the base, constantly moving but keeping his member still. Reborn seemed amused at the amount of sounds Tsuna was making. He flicked his eyes up to look at Tsuna and seemed to be smiling. Tsuna could feel himself tumbling faster towards the edge but just like that, Reborn stopped.

Reborn wiped his mouth with a smirk. He sat back, rolling his neck. "Not yet, Baby." He said as he crawled back on top.

"Why not?" Tsuna whined against Reborn's lips. "And who's topping?"

"I don't feel like working that hard." Reborn said dramatically. "So go get a condom."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, leaning over to the bedside table. "Who says I want to top?"

"We can do Rock, Paper, Scissors if you really want to make it fair."

Tsuna held his hand out in a fist and Reborn shook his head. They did two rounds and Reborn won both times. He looked up at Tsuna smugly, smirking at the annoyed look. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and kissed underneath Tsuna's jaw.

"You;re the one that wanted fair." Reborn reminded.

Tsuna chuckled. He caught Reborn's lips in a quick peck before he reached to the bedside table. "You can't at least get it for me? You'll be getting one star on Yelp if you keep going like this, sir."

"Please, I'll have you begging in no time if I were topping. I'd have at least 5.5 stars." Reborn said, shaking his head.

"The ratings only go to five, Reborn."

"I'm so good I broke the scale."

"Guess we'll have to test that theory, won't we?"

Reborn snickered as he watched Tsuna settle himself between his legs. He leaned up and rested his arms on Tsuna's shoulders. He leaned forward and drew Tsuna into another kiss. Tsuna smiled into it. He loved how gentle the two could be together.

Reborn pulled away and skimmed his nose along Tsuna's neck; breathing gently as his hands ran along Tsuna's body, along his arms, down his thighs. He nipped gently at Tsuna's neck and entwined their hands together.

"Let's get this show on the road, Tsuna. If you still want to, of course." Reborn said. He gave a sultry look up at Tsuna and kissed his neck.

He could see Tsuna getting turned on from it. Tsuna sucked in a breath before he moved so Reborn had no choice but to lean back. His back hit the bed and Tsuna loomed over him. Reborn's boxers were gone and it was Tsuna's turn to run his nose along Reborn's chest. He teased Reborn by grabbing his hips before he backed off. It always made Reborn make a small sound of annoyance.

Finally, Tsuna leaned back and motioned for Reborn to get on all fours. Reborn smirked before he turned. He held on to the bed post, giving a nod to Tsuna. One final sign of consent. Tsuna smiled gratefully and he put it in, in one go. Reborn let out a throaty gasp but Tsuna didn't move again; waiting for Reborn's signal to move. Tsuna ran his hands all over Reborn, trying to alleviate the pain and discomfort before, finally, Reborn shifted his hips.

He ground down and created friction that had them both gasping. Reborn was never loud; never whimpering or moaning for most people. Tsuna made it his goal to elicit more than a gasp from him every time now. Tsuna snapped his hips forward without warning. Reborn's arms shook and Tsuna knew he had surprised him.

"Sorry-", Tsuna started but Reborn shook his head.

"Keep going", He said. He sounded almost hoarse and he was shaking just slightly.

Tsuna wasn't going to disappoint as he started thrusting. He started slow, pulling back so just the tip was in before he eased in. It was a pulse they could ease into it. Tsuna started going faster, making Reborn cling to the head board. He let out soft gasps of pleasure as Tsuna buried himself deeper with each move.

"Do you plan on getting bottom surgery?" Tsuna asked. It was random but Reborn laughed. It was a topic only they could talk about during sex.

"Not sure", Reborn answered. He was flipped on his back and Tsuna buried himself all the way to the hilt, making Reborn's head tip back and scratch at Tsuna's shoulders in pleasure. "I've been thinking about it. Can't say for sure it's saf _e_ ", Tsuna had driven in particularly hard, making Reborn's voice pitch and his head thrown back. He kept going. "If I can find out how it affects other transgender men, I'll think about it."

"Can I ask what they do? I can't remember at the moment." Tsuna gripped Reborn's hips as he picked up the pace and Reborn clawed at his arms in pleasure.

"When you t-take testosterone, you're clitoris grows and they take skin to shape a dick."

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked jokingly. Reborn's only response was a low sound at the back of his throat as he moved his hips to meet Tsuna's thrusts.

"Faster-r", Reborn muttered. He pulled Tsuna closer to him. He dug his nails into Tsuna's back as his pace picked up for a final time. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room and Reborn couldn't hold back as he moaned, groaned, and whimpered at the pleasure.

Tsuna growled, predatory and possessive and that's what sent Reborn closer than ever. He felt Tsuna shaking as he came closer as well. He pulled Tsuna close for a sloppy kiss and they smiled, laughing at how messy they'd gotten. Reborn held Tsuna to his chest, feeling Tsuna bite down on his shoulder. Reborn seized up, his back arching, his face buried in Tsuna's neck, nails digging into Tsuna's shoulders, and Tsuna's name tumbling out as he came. He bit down _hard_ on Tsuna's neck when he came too. Tsuna gave a few final pushes before stopping, gripping the straps of Reborn's binder as something to hold onto as he came hard and fast.

Their breathing was ragged and harsh as they regained their bearings. Reborn was limp underneath Tsuna but he was satisfied. He ran his hands easily along Tsuna's back. He tried to sooth the scratches and bites with his hand and Tsuna gave him a soft kiss along his jawline.

Tsuna pulled out when his breathing eased a little. Reborn let out one final groan at the small twinge of pain he felt before flopping onto his side. Tsuna tied the condom off and threw it into the garbage bin underneath the bedside table.

"Go get me a shirt." Reborn ordered. He sounded tired but still pleased. Tsuna looked back and smiled. He ran his thumb along Reborn's cheek and wrapped one of Reborn's curled sideburns around his index finger. Reborn rolled his eyes, smiling back.

"Do you want one of my sweaters?" Tsuna asked. He got off the bed and starting rooting through his dresser.

"I don't care. Keep it at the end of the bed. You'll need it when we're done the next round. This time, I top." Reborn sat up and kissed Tsuna again. He kissed along his jaw and pulled Tsuna closer by his waist. Tsuna laughed, loving the feeling of Reborn's hair against his neck.

"You're silly", Tsuna muttered. But he was happy to think they could be silly together for a long time.

* * *

 **please leave a review!**

 **-Gate**


End file.
